saphire
by chelseabun11
Summary: a girl falls in love, perfect story... or is it. follow saphires journey threw the rise and fall.


**Every night I dream of HIM. It's always the same dream over and over again. I see his beautiful face consisting of his sea blue eyes, pure black hair, and white smile; along with his fit body and warm essence. And every morning I wake up mourning to have at least one more glimpse of him. This is my story and hopefully by the end of it you will believe me and have stuck around long enough to discover the truth.**

"Sapphire!" (Pronounced Sa-fear-a) My mother screamed! My name is a mix of Latin and Hebrew meaning beautiful, and a spinoff of a Sapphire, my birth stone. Sapphires in ancient times were associated with the ability to see the future. It was believed by many people that the stone brought clarity in perceiving what the spirit world wanted you to see (A.K.A. the future) Old religious leaders thought sapphires were able to help a person avoid evil thoughts and actions. Many spiritual leaders bedecked themselves with the gem to show their spiritual purity. In modern times, sapphires are associated with all the qualities that are found in a good relationship. Loyalty and reliability, faithfulness and sincerity are just a few of the qualities that are related to the blue sapphire.

"Get down here or you'll be late on your first day of school!" She screamed once again. I can tell you for a fact I was not exited one bit. My family and I had once again moved far away for my dad's job, this time to Avila Beach, California. I'm a junior and life is just way too hard to be moving around at this point in my life. "I'm coming give me a second! God!" You think for having to make me move she would show some mercy but no that would just be too difficult for her.

As I drove to school in my Ford Escape, I couldn't help but think about "Him" from my dream. I love him there is no question about that; too bad it was only a dream. Or was it?  
>As arrived to school I was already ten minutes late and to top it off the office lady was already angry at me for not turning in my registry forms on time. As I walked down the halls trying to find my first period class I noticed four girls huddled together whispering. As soon as they saw me their faces went blank and for some reason this strange vibe came over me, like I've met them before or something. Hmm so strange. As I entered room 303, Biology Mrs. Parks, everyone immediately stared me down. All the guys in the back started checking me out, which is odd since I didn't think I was something to marvel at but for some reason they did.<p>

And the girls I saw in the hall way were conveniently there sitting in the back right corner. I took the only seat right in front of a guy who would not wipe his smirk off his face. Oh I so wanted to slap it off of him. For some reason I had this awkward, weird, aggressive feeling when I was near him. Thank god the teacher started the lesson because I needed something to get my mind off of everyone staring at me. Then suddenly I heard the door swing open and I guess some other student was late too because the next thing I heard was Mrs. Parks say "Ah Darien nice of you to finally join us." And as I looked up I was astonished. No amazed or maybe in awe. Because what I saw was "HIM". The man from my dreams.

**Okay, this is not real. It can't be. The guy in my dreams is just in my dreams right? Wrong. "Darien, you might as well take your seat." Mrs. Parks announced. As he was walking to his seat, which ironically was in the back right corner near the four chatty girls, he actually noticed me. And I felt foolish as he looked at me and his face when blank. Wow I thought. For two years I've been dreaming of this guy and he truly looked at me, and his face was unreadable. Embarrassed I looked down at my worksheet hoping he would turn away, but minutes later I looked up and he was still watching me. So were the girls, then he smiled Oh that beautiful mouth could make you melt. Was I drooling? Haha hope not!**

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. Now for those of you who are new and have no friends so far, lunch time is the scariest. If you make one wrong move you might be screwed. I was already stressed out enough I really did NOT want to add more stress by be rejected by a table to sit with them. People can really be mean. So instead I found my way over to the library where two of the girls I saw earlier were. I sat down and began working on my homework when one of them walked over to me. "Hey I'm Emera and my friend over there is Marine. I heard you're new, welcome to Avila High." "Thanks I'm Sapphire." Next Marine walked over. "We know and we'll be seeing you around soon." Then they were out of sight. Was that a threat? Who were these girls? What did they mean? First day and I think I've already made enemies.

Two hours later and I was in my last period, gym. I really loved sports but this school didn't have a good sports program. Apparently there was this weird fire last year and all extra activities funding went towards fixing everything that was damaged. I dressed out with the other girls and walked into the gym I saw Emera. She came over to me and said "Hey Sapphire sorry if Marine spooked you out." "Um it's okay… what did she mean?" "Oh nothing you'll find out later." Okay? To top off this mighty wonderful day I discovered that we had co-ed gym with the boys. And who was in our class? Nick, the guy with the smirk, all of his friends, and Darien.

We started of playing volleyball and Nick picked me to be on his team. What is with this guy? He keeps staring at my butt and when he tries to spike the ball I catch him looking down my V-neck shirt. Having the personality that I do I turned around and shouted "Look down my shirt one more time, and I'll kick your ass!" I do not usually cuss and especially to someone I don't know but I had this perplexing, aggressive vibe about him and I did not like it. "Oh really baby tell me what your gunna do about it." "Lay off man." Who said that? I turned around and it was Darien. Wow he's in my dreams and now he is trying to save me from this jerk off. I am totally falling for him. "Summers go find someone else to save okay pretty boy?" Wait so his last name is summers? Next Nick picked up the volleyball and spiked it towards Darien but his aim completely sucked and the ball flew towards me! Before anyone had a chance to react it slammed into my left temple then I fell into darkness.

"**Ow." I said after waking up in the nurse's office. "What happened to me?" You were hit in the head with a ball and thankfully you'll be alright," said Mrs. Breau the nurse. "Oh yeah I remember now." "Yeah I'm really sorry about what happened back there." Wait a minute who said that? I turned my head to the side and saw Darien. "It's okay it wasn't your fault, it was the jerk, Nick's." What time is it?" 4:30. Oh my god I was out for a whole two hours. "I need to get home!" I said while sliding off the little bed. "I'll take you if you want." Sure I said excitedly. All of this is happening so fast I have had dreams about this guy for two years, now he suddenly appears? This feels so unreal.**

As we walked out of the building, Darien guided me towards his black camero. We drove in silence for about ten minutes then finally arrived to my house. "Well thanks again for everything. I really appreciate it." "No problem, I hope your okay. Nick can be a real jerk I'll make sure he doesn't bother you ever again." "Well thanks but I can take care of myself." I waved goodbye and stepped inside. Why the hell did I just say that? He was being so sweet and I'm just so damn stubborn. Maybe a walk will cool me off.

I love walking across the beach. One day I walked about two miles when I discovered this cave that led to hidden tide pools. The place was deserted of any human essence but full of marine life. I loved the water and this place was amazing. Then and there I decided that I would share this place with no one or so I thought. So today I decided I would visit them.

It was about six when I left and made my way down to the beach. There weren't many people but I could see a huge bon fire up ahead. When I got close I recognized a few familiar faces from school, one being Nick's. Okay ill just turn back and forget about the tide pools, because he is the last person I want to look at right now. But no, my plan didn't work because right away he saw me and started jogging over. "Hey baby I'm sorry about today." "Nick please just leaves me alone, I've known you one day and I'm already tired of you." "Aww come on don't be that way come here, I'll make you feel better."

He lunged towards me but I dodged him. Next I see Emera, Marine, and their other friends coming towards us. "Nick the dick leaves her alone. Don't you have something better to do?" Said the one with long black silky hair. "Dia, back off and go bother someone else." "Come on," Marine said while nudging me away from the dispute. "Thanks he won't leave me alone." "It's okay we have your back, stick with us and you'll be safe." Okay so did I just make friends? "It's time to go," said the girl with brown curly hair that was always pulled back in a pony tail. "Ames, were coming."Dia yelled while turning and saying "Well got to go be careful, people aren't always who they say they are."

What did she mean by that? Before I had anytime to ask the girls more questions they were walking off down the beach, the moonlight beautifully reflecting off their bodies. What time was it? I checked my droid, 10. How did it get so late? After walking down the street I decided I'm already past curfew why not take a stroll down the pier? It seemed completely empty but after coming to the end I saw someone standing at the ledge. His arms lazily lying on the fence thing. But no, it wasn't just anybody it was, Darien. :))))) Hope you all like it! Post comments, oh and all pictures used are real pics from Avila beach, pier etc. where I spend my summers.  
>As I walked towards him the wooden plank I was standing on creaked and he suddenly looked up, surprised to see me. "Fancy seeing you here." I said. "Ah the girl who needs no help. Yeah I like to come here and think." He replied. "Look I'm sorry about what I said when you dropped me off. I really am grateful for all of your help; I'm usually just too stubborn to admit it. But thank you, really I am in your debt." "It's no problem; this might sound weird since I barely know you, but there's something different about you then all the other girls." He said girls not people! I started blushing and he smirked. He was kind of cocky and I liked that. "So now you're in my debt, huh?" "Yes, why? Have something in mind?"<br>"Actually I do." Oh great what did I just get myself into? Come with me, he gently took my hand and guided me towards the very end of the pier. Under us is about twenty feet of air then deep water, most likely around 20 feet deep. "Jump." "Um, I'm sorry I might be going deaf but what did you just say?" He chuckled, oh so sexy he was. "Come on it will be an adventure just the two of us. The water looks amazing. It will be fun." Hmm fun I'm not too sure about that. "Darien, (I loved saying his name out loud) the water under this end of the pier is not covered by the shark nets." Avila beach has been known for having a few shark attacks, not lately, but I wasn't gonna take any chance. "Saphira (He said my name!) I promise I will protect you." He swore. I don't know why but I had this sensational gut feeling that he was telling the truth and he would protect me. "What the hell! Life is to short right?" I said with disbelief in my own words. "Exactly."  
>His face began to brighten as he learned I was actually going to go through with this. "Ah okay." I was starting to panic as he helped me on to the edge. "You know I think I left my oven on I better get back before the house burns down." I lied. "Ha-ha oh really? Come on now you can make up a better excuse than that." I probably could have but I didn't want to do this. "On three. One. Two. Three!" We jumped off and the feeling of falling down was scary as hell but felt amazing! I clung on to him and he did the same. As we were about to hit the water he looked straight into my eyes and whispered something. What was it? It sounded a lot like "I missed you"? Before I had any time to process what he said we hit the icy water and began sinking deep down into the ocean blue. The water was freezing and as I rapidly began to swim up to the surface I noticed that Darien was missing. I finally made it and gulped in a breath, like it was my last.<br>"Darien, Where are you?" Nothing. Oh shit. No! Where is he? He just left me here? Stop being selfish, what if he is hurt? I looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Now, I was scared. I dove down again, looking for any sign of him. But there was none. I swam back up for air, and went down again. I swam closer near the pillars, hoping that they would provide me at least a little comfort. I continued to search frantically for him. On my last try I sunk down and saw this strange light coming from a distance. What? I did not have much more time to investigate I was rapidly running out of air.  
>As I began my decent upwards the thread from my jeans got stuck on an old nail on one of the pillars. I started to panic (Which is about the worst thing you can do in this type of a situation). My throat ached and yearned for the sweet taste of oxygen. The light began to come towards me. How beautiful I thought. But something felt wrong I began pulling back and in the end smacked my head on the pillar. I felt my head wince with pain, and began to think, this was it. My last moments and my last breath would be in pain. Goodbye world, I'm sorry I cannot finish my life of viewing and experiencing you. My eyes slowly started to close. I felt my long curly hair moving through the current and my limbs becoming weaker. Finally my jeans became unhooked but it was too late, I was out of breath and becoming frighteningly still. I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean floor. I had the feeling like I was drifting into a peaceful sleep. I wanted just to sleep. I thought I had closed my eyes for the last time, when I felt a grip on my waist. Or was it my imagination? Honestly I did not care; I was leaving this world into a better place. "Night," I imagined saying to my family, the people who I would never see again. Darien's Point of View<br>Saphira was absolutely stunning, like she had always been. I wanted to breathe her in once again. It completely devastated me when I lost her the first time, and I promised myself it would never happen again. I wanted so badly to tell her of her past and explain the longing I've had for her. It was forbidden for now though, only for her best interest. The girls told me that telling her now would not be a great start at our new "Friendship". But it had always been more than a friendship; I just wish that she could remember it.  
>As we jumped off the ledge of the pier I stared into her eyes and whispered "I've missed you." "What?" She replied. No, she heard me; I just screwed up big time. Damn it. Maybe it's for the best. I prayed in my head that feeling the water and being embraced in its essence would bring back her memory. There wasn't much time to think about anything else because before I knew it our bodies fell into the glassy water and began to sink.<br>As soon as we touched the water I knew "they" were watching. Almost too quickly, the light came towards me pulled me down into the current. Not now I thought, always horrible timing.I woke up on the beach covered in sand. My throat burned and my head felt as if someone had full on kicked it. I looked to my right and noticed Darien lying down next to me, heavily breathing. He saw me watching and smiled.  
>"Thank God you're okay, for a minute I thought I lost you," he said. I was still in complete shock. What the hell had just happened? I tried speaking but chocked and water came rushing out of my mouth. I was coughing for a few minutes until Darien said, "It's best not to talk right now, I should get you home." What?<br>There is no way he is getting off the hook for all of this. I almost just died. But he saved me I think. How else what I have gotten all the way back to the shore? I didn't argue when he picked me up and carried me to his car, I was too exhausted and could barely keep my eye lids open.  
>He sat me down and buckled me in then walked around to the driver's side. "You know you have a lot of explaining to do," I whispered. My throat still ached and I could barely speak. "Yes," He said.<br>"We have a lot to talk about. But right now all that matters is getting you home safe and sound." About ten minutes later we pulled up to my house and I got out of the car.  
>Before he drove off I lowered my head down to the open window, "Thank you, I cannot remember much but I know you saved my life."<br>"My pleasure," he said giving me a heartwarming smile before driving off.  
>The rest of the week was long and tiring. I did not see much of Darien or the girls, but I needed to find them all soon and get some answers. I am on the verge of going crazy. Soon it was Friday and I went to my locker before heading home. As I opened it, a folded piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor.<br>I bent down to open it and it reads "I owe you an explanation. Plus I really want to see you. Meet me at the pier tonight, 11:45. - D." I stared at his message for a while until I realized I needed to get home.  
>Well time to go get my answers. I thought as I headed towards the parking lot.<p> 


End file.
